Get In Shape Hinata!
by Yomitoru
Summary: Naruto notices that his girlfriend Hinata has gained a bit of weight, so what does he suggest? Swimming! The only thing is, Hinata can't swim. What could be more embarrasing than that? Having Naruto teach her! NaruHina Lemon


**A/N: Ohayo Mina! I decided to do a NaruHina Lemon due to the shortage of NaruHina lemons. Well, I can't really blame you all because there used to be a glitch. If a NaruHina M rated story was published another older one would be deleted, demo now that the glitch is gone, the number can finnaly build! Let's reach 600 complete NaruHina M rated fics (Which is awsome) together! By the way Naruto-chan (Yes I call him Naruto-chan) is a huge pervert and I guess Hinata is a closet pervert, which ever you prefer. Also I fyou've read my previous stories you will see that I greatly improved my writting! HOORAY! This is a lemon by The Devil's Avenger, NO STEALING! NO FLAMES! Anyway have fun and enjoy the lemony goodness :)**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata layed naked as the day they were born in his apartment, exhausted after the activity they had just participated in. Hinata layed on her back, her right arm over her eyes trying to hide the red blush that was painted over her cheeks. She was still embarrassed over what they had just done. This was a constant, after Naruto and Hinata would have sex she would sit there on the bed (or wherever they did it) with a hand over her face trying to block out the perverted comments he would just blurt out. Naruto layed on his side on the hand his weight was mostly on was bent behind his head. He was watching Hinata with an amused grin. This always cracked him up, she was too shy for her own good.<p>

"Hey, have you gained a little weight recently?" He said nonchalantly, like he was talking about the weather outside. He had no manners what-so-ever. Hinata's eyes widdened and she let out an 'Eh?' His blue eyes bored into hers.

"Have I?" She and Naruto looked down to see Naruto's tan hand squeezing the little bit of fat she had gained on her belly. "Oh no." He continued squeezing her.

"Better get on the scale." He said to her, once again not considering how she might of felt, or that what he said may have been tottaly offensive.

She took his hand off her slightly bigger belly, and sat up on the bed. "I'd rather not, okay?" She swung her legs over the bed, and looked back at him, her blush darkened. She began to tie her hair into a ponytail when he spoke up again.

"Maybe if you did a little exercise . . ." He suggested , sounding more desperate. Naruto sat up a little on the bed trying to catch her gaze again.

Hinata looked back at him "Shut up." she told him, sounding almost like a groan still fixing her raven colored hair.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Naruto's head, he had an idea. And by the look on his face it was a good one at that. "Oh, I know!" She looked back at him, "You could use the pool where I work part-time!." He exclaimed. She suddenly became interested, Hinata looked back at him waiting for him to continue. "Swimming is great exercise."

Hinata blushed even more, "But I'm not a very good swimmer. It'd be embarrassing." She turned back around in shyness when she caught him staring at her new discovered fat or was it her breasts? Gah! Now he got her even more self concious!

"There's nothing to worry about. You could come in after hours." Hinata still looked hesitant, her eyes squinting in disaprovement. He chuckeld to himself, just one more push. " Come on, they even have swimsuits there you can use."

"Fine, I'll try it."

"YOSH!"

**The Next Day:**

It was around 2:30 when the couple had arrived at the publc pool where Naruto worked. He had told her that the girls changing room was in the back and that he would wait while she got ready. Hinata was in the changing room trying to fit into the bathing suit that was there for the other girls who used the community center pool. Hinata tried to tug the one piece bathing suit past her bigger than average butt, after much stuggling she finnaly got it past the big obstacle and pulled it up, the swimsuit felt tight on her lower parts.

Hinata's eyes widdened at how tight it was. She looked back and gasped, the bathingsuit fit like a thong, she could basically see her whole ass. The bathingsuit didn't cover up a thing! 'For competitive swimwear, this is a little too revealing' _. _She thought 'I hate it. It shows off my curves too much' . Hinata thought as she pulled up the rest of the swimsuit which clung to her like a second skin. She pulled at the swimwear at the back, letting it go it slapped back at her skin, not loosening at all.

Naruto stood by the pool in his blue swim trunks. He chuckled when Hinata walked up to him shyly in her blue and white one-piece swimsuit.

"Woah! Nice swimsuit!" He commented. As he sized her up. It was definately tight on her, showing off her curves and her humongous breasts. It was so stretched out that in some areas you could actually see her skin, featuring small parts of her newly aquired tummy, her pelvis areas and her breasts. You could actually see her hardened nipples beneath the swimsuit.

Hinata hid her hands behind her back, trying to cover generous sized ass. "I don't know. Isn't it a little too small for me?" She questioned him, looking shy-er than usual. "It's tight" She broke their eye contact.

"It's supposed to be like that." He reassured.

"Really?" Hinata rubbed her exposed thighs self conciously and looking back at her ass.

Naruto smirked, which Hinata did not catch up on, 'Heh, actually it's one size too small.' His michevious eyes were still staring at her somewhat exposed pussy.

The couple went into the water, the water reaching up to their hips. Hinata was walking in front with Naruto pressed up against her, one hand haling her fore arm and the other rested on her stomach. Both teenagers moved in scynch taking step after step.

"To start out, let's just get you used to the water." He instructed her.

"Naruto-kun, I have to warn you. I really can't swim." she told him a little tense and shy.

"Just leave it to me." Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "Hai, I'm in your hands."

"I'm a good teacher you know." He told her, brimming with confidence.

Suddenly, Naruto's hands started to wonder. Travelling from her stomach and shoulders to her breasts, rubbing them seductively, then his hands went to her stomach and one hand slipped down to her covered crotch rubbing it affectionately. Her blush deepened, and the color could rival a tomato.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" She said angrily, while he just blushed and gave her a foxy smirk, his hand kept moving along her pussy.

"Just helping you relax. You seemed tense." He told her innocently. Hinata's moans slipping out unitentionally. "Yoink!" He tugged the edges of the bathing suit up by her pussy, causing her to moan again.

"Idiot!" she yelled, her legs kicking in the water trying to stop the waves of pleasure coming to her pussy, which proved to be in-effective. When he finnaly stopped she turned back around. "Quit messing around."

The next excersice included Hinata kicking her legs in the water, upper body being supported by her holding onto the edge of the pool.

"Good, like that." He encouraged her. "It looks like you're getting used to the water." Naruto stared intensely at her shaking ass as she kicked continueously.

"Yeah, I am" She smiled back at him.

"All right." he smiled finnaly taking his eyes off her ass and consentrating on her face. "Call me "coach" from now on, all right?"

"Got it, Coach!"

"Next, you have to put your face underwater."

"What?" She stopped kicking and her smile vanished. "My face?" Hinata sounded unsure.

"Don't worry, you can do it." Hinata made a cute thinking pose.

"OK, I'll do it!" She pumped her fist up in the air.

"Good! Keep your eyes open, too."

"Hai, Coach!" Hinata smiled brightly at him. She stared at the water with much force, as if she was trying to move it. The bluenette in took a bunch of air, her cheeks puffing slightly and dove into the water with her eyes closed.

"Nice job, Hinata-chan!" Naruto told her from above the water. 'Got to . . . open my eyes!' she encouraged herself. Opening her eyes she came face to face with something she did not expect to see . . . Naruto's nine inch cock, standing completely upright and somehow had gotten free from the prison know as swimming trunks. Hinata stared intently at it.

All messages to brain have stopped

Processing . . .

Processing . . .

Error

Error fixed

Brain messages travelling to brain

Process complete.

Hinata's pale lavender eyes widdened and she screamed, the water from the pool rushing into her mouth. She quickly rose above water and squirmed around franticly and coughing uncontrolably until she found the border of the pool and held onto it trying to catch her breath again. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned and not knowing the real reason she almost drowned. After Hinata gained her composure she glared at the blonde, Naruto sweat dropped and took a step away from her, getting the reason why she was mad. He knew that look anywhere. "Wow . . . your ass looks nice . . ." He chuckled nervously.

"That's it, I quit!" she yelled while she started to get out of the pool. "I'm leaving!"

"Wait. I'm sorry." he tried to apologize to no avail. He pushed himself against her hugging her from behind. Hinata stopped for a second and blushed. "Don't have a conniption, baby." Hinata relaxed and Naruto pulled her back towards him.

. . . . .

"Nope, I'm out of here!" She tried to get out of his grasp desperately, he pulled her back to him.

"Really, I'm sorry." He rubbed his head on her back like a cat would. "I just got a little too excited by your sexy swimsuit. Sorry." She groaned, Hinata was able to feel his hard-on pressing up against her ass. By her expression she had on, it said ' I knew this was going to happen and I know I should have stayed home instead of going out with this pervert'. He was doing this on purpose now and she knew it.

"Listen." He stopped rubbing against her rear to hear what she had to say but it seems he didn't care and all he wanted was to get rid of his hard on right now. "If I help you take care of _that_, can we get on with the lesson?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" His erection grew bigger by at least an inch.

**A little later . . .**

Hinata was sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs pulled up to her chest. Naruto was standing in the pool jerking off to the image of Hinata while she was in that form fitting swimsuit. The way Hinata's legs were crossed you could see the outline of her pussy and the position she was in her breasts were perked up on her knees, an her nipples were hard and poking through the bathingsuit, turning Naruto on even more.

"Hinata-chan, open your legs a little widder" He told her. Hinata spread her legs, the bathingsuit was stretched out over her pussy, making it stick out and easier for him to see, while Hinata's blush deepened.

"I-Is this okay?" Hinata asked hesitantly, nervous at being watched at with such lust.

"Nice." He commented, jerking off faster. "Now, tug up on your swimsuit." he told her.

"Pervert." She tugged up on her bathingsuit by her pussy like Naruto had done to her earlier.

"Wow . . . So tight!" He gripped himself harder, at the sight. Her clit now partially visable thanks to the tightened clothe pulling against her skin.

"Naruto-kun . . ." Hinata mumbled, "Looking at me really gets you dick hard, doesn't it?" She said mostly to herself, Naruto heard her but didn't say anything. "I'm starting to feel strange." One of her hands let go of her swimsuit and began to rub her pussy, running her hands along the slit of her covered pussy.

"Oh, so you're feeling horny, too?" He said, his voice heavy with lust and a big grin plastered on his face.

"But when you're close to me, my body gets hot and . . ." She told him, trying to convince him, her voice filled with lust as stroked her pussy harder and fast; her moans flowing from her mouth and driving Naruto crazy with arousel just by hearing her heated moans.

Naruto groaned, "I want you so bad." trying his best to cum faster. He suddenly got an idea, "Now I want you to turn around and show me your ass." Hinata let out an 'Okay' before turning around on her hands and knees. One of her hands on her ass, the other on her pussy. Naruto let out an excitable gasp at the view.

"Like this?" She asked unsure.

"Shit, that's hot!" Hinata started carressing her lower lips.

"Don't stare at me . . ." She told him. Naruto's mouth hung open, drunken with lust. And his eyes closed halfway and a pink blush covering his cheeks. "If I keep this up, I'm going to . . ." Hinata was cut off as she let out a squeal and her head fell to floor.

"Here it comes!" Naruto warned her.

"Let's cum together!" Hinata shouted, lifting her head from the floor and looking at the blonde Uzumaki. She gasped when a shot of Naruto's cum zoomed past her head, and groaned erotically as his baby making batter sprayed all over her ass and back. Naruto let out a 'Whew' after he came, letting his hand come to a halt.

"All done." He cheered, Hinata looked like crap. "That hit the spot!" not paying any attention to the bummed out Hyuga. After a pregnant silence, Hinata screamed and jumped up suddenly, causing Naruto to back up with his 'Oh crap what did I do now' look.

"You couldn't have held it for it a few seconds more? Jeez!" She shouted at him basically throwing a tantrum.

"Huh?" The bluenette was all up in his face now, with an 'I can't believe you just did that' look, while glaring at him upclose. So even with him being oblivious he would be able to knew she was pissed at him, and sexually fustrated.

Hinata's expression lightened. "We didn't exactly finish properly." Just when her blush lightened it deepened again, and she looked away. Naruto's face lightened up, even better.

**Around 5 minutes later**

Hinata was on her hands and knees on the lineum tiled floor, her tight bathingsuit still on and now stretched against her crotch and breasts. Unfortuantely for her, her blush was still going strong. Naruto, was caressing Hinata's spandex covered breasts. Somehow, Naruto's swim trunks had been taken off during the proccess, and his still-hard member was being grinded into Hinata's covered ass. He seemed to have the happiest expression a guy could have right about now.

"What am I going to do with you, my little vixen." He said rubbing her breasts in a circular motion, only stopping to feel the softness of Hinata's boosems and to pinch her tiny pink nipples.

"I'm not a vixen, I just . . ." She retorted before being cut off by Naruto again.

"Pool sex . . . never done this before!" He exclaimed while pulling the spandex straps of her swimsuit in towards her titties exposing them in all their sexy glory. Hinata gasped as her breasts bounced out of their cloth prison, and at his boldness.

"You want me to keep the swimsuit on?" She questioned, moaning softly at each word. Naruto squeezed her breasts neading them softly and enjoying their incredibly soft yet firm texture while also grinding into her covered crotch.

"That's part of the experience." Naruto told her, then he pulled over the part of the swimsuit that covered her pussy and delectable ass and pushed it aside and stuck two fingers into her dripping wet sex. Also making Hinata's moans flow out like butter. "Wow, you're all sloppy down here! Wanna take this fuck outside?" He asked as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her cunt and watching her sex juices leak from her pussy like a broken dam.

"No- AH HA!" Hinata moaned out, unable to talk beacuse of the waves of pleasure flowing to her sex hole. He began to pump faster, going deeper, "I-I'm just wet from the water." She protested, though they both knew that wasn't the reason why at all.

"Really?" Naruto decided to humor her, while fingering her pussy he reached over and started to fondle the little pink bead between her legs with his thumb. Hinata moaned loudly, showing Naruto that he was still the sex god he thought he was.

After finnaly decided that foreplay time was over and not being able to wait no longer Naruto positioned his long needy member at Hinata's entrance. He stuck his hard shaft into Hinata's awaiting pussy. The action caused Hinata's eyes to bulge in surprise as she shreiked in pleasure."Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata moaned/screamed, the sound echoing through the walls.

"Hinata, you're too loud!" Naruto silenced her.

Hinata whimpered, "Gomen."

Naruto let out a chuckle, as he started to pump in and out of Hinata's tight pink pussy. "You can't be that loud if you want to do it outdoors."

Her body was thrashing back in forth as waves of pleasure ripped through her. Each passing second his thrusts gradually got faster, Naruto's abs brushed against her backside causing Hinata to moan louder, thus making Naruto thrust fatser into her tight heat.

"But you kind of like getting fucked in this swimsuit, right?" He asked as he momentarily stopped thrusting into her and rocked into her making Hinata squeal in delight. He brought his right hand from her hip and brought it to Hinata's generous chest, fondling her right breast and he made sure to twirl the swollen pink nipple in-between his fingers. When Hinata tried to meet his thrusts, Naruto grasped her hip with his only available hand, keeping her in place. "You must like it. Your nipples are hard. Way harder than usual" He thrust harder into Hinata's wet clenching heat and softly pinched her nipple for whimpered under his amazing touch.

"Shut up, you perv!" Was the only comeback Hinata could come up with since most of the signals to her brain had been halted, while the waves of pleasure coursed through her veins. She took a pause after each word she said trying to form words, though it was nearly impossible.

Naruto soon grew tired of the doggystyle position and he leaned back, now sitting on his ass. Making Hinata sitting on his lap, her back connected to his hard, muscular chest. Naruto pinched and squeezed Hinata's nipples more ferociously, causing Hinata to squeal and moan louder.

"You want to stop?" He questioned rhetorically in her ear causing the Hyuga to shiver in delight. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and captured his tounge in her mouth. Their tounges wrestled messily for dominance, their conjoined saliva saw seeping out the searing kiss and coated their fighting tounges. "What's wrong? You seem hotter than usual." He commented, not giving Hinata a chance to answer before he caught her mouth into another hot kiss.

Naruto started to pound into Hinata's dripping wet pussy as he pushed, pulled, pounded and plunged deeply inside of her body. Hinata could only scream, moan and pant her body filled with pleasure as he pounded relentlessly into her arched body. She screamed on top of her lungs and she fell foward onto the tilled floor.

"You're going so deep!" She screamed, as Naruto went even deeper into her tight heat. Her whole body rocking back and forth from the force of his thrusts. "No, I'm going to cum!" Naruto, however, didn't let up and continued to shove his tool mercifulless into her.

"Me . . . to . . ." He let go of her breast and placed his hand on her round, nicely formed ass. His other on the middle of his girlfriends back pushing her down on the tiles of the floor as he too tried to reach his orgasm.

"Please, lets come together this time!" Hinata REALLY didn't want a repeat of last time. " I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" She hollered as loud as she could. Her juices squirted out of her pussy in ecasty. " I'm cumming!" She shouted again her juices still gushing out of her. Naruto winced as her tight little pussy tried to milk him dry, he finnaly reached his limit and shot his hot seed down her cervix.

**The Next Day At Naruto's House:**

"Look! You've lost weight." He announced from the inside of the apartment room he was in with Hinata. Naruto was dressed in his usual normal day attire sitting on his bed, while Hinata was naked; so she could get the right weight results.

Hinata went into her bag, digging into it looking for a _certain_ item.

"And guess what. Today I bought a new one." She pipped with a huge smile on her face and a cute pink blush on her cheeks. Naruto let out an 'Eh' after he saw what she had changed into. " There we go!" She exclaimed running in a circle before she stopped to show Naruto her new bathingsuit.

It was a pure white with dark blue borders around the edges. You could see the color of her skin thoungh clothes, yeah it was _that _tight. You could see her pink erect nipples, and her pink lower lips.

**. . . . . **

Naruto chuckled weakly, an embarrased blush covered his face.

'This is becoming a strange habit . . . ' He sweat dropped.

Naruto was laying on his back on his bed, while Hinata was straddling his lap ridding his dick . . . with her swimsuit still on. She was bouncing over his dick, her breast bouncing up and down over her chest, squealing and screaming on the top of her lungs with the biggest smile ever planted on her face.

"Swimsuit sex . . . I love swimsuit sex!" She shouted, her voice dripping with lust and happieness

'Is going to be a regular thing?'

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Blah, Blah, Blah Theese characters belong to Kishimoto-san and things, but no one really cares about that. All you care about is MASTURBATING, you sick little monkey. So go ahead, keep doing it, I'll keep providing you with these lemons so you can keep doing what it is you are doing.**

**Love you guys, and no flames!**

**Review if you want :)**


End file.
